A Winchester Wedding
by Old Man River
Summary: C'est ce qu'ils pourront avoir de mieux, et c'est ce qu'ils ont toujours voulu.


**Disclamer :** Supernatural ne m'appartient pas & l'histoire non plus. L'auteur est CatherineWinner.

**Pairing : **Sam/Dean**,** Wincest

**Résumé :** C'est ce qu'ils pourront avoir de mieux, et c'est ce qu'ils ont toujours voulu.

Un grand merci à **Peneloo** d'avoir accepter d'être ma bêta lectrice !

**A Winchester Wedding**

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta à la station d'essence, Sam lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Enfin hors de cette forêt sans fin. Ils avaient eu une longue nuit, remplie de tirs au sel, de saletés et de sangs qui tâchaient leurs corps et leurs esprits de chasseurs.

Le travail était fait, les gens sauvés, c'était une bonne journée en somme, mais Sam était heureux qu'elle soit finie.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » Demanda Dean, en atteignant la poignée de la porte.

Sam secoua la tête, trop fatigué pour répondre, ou même envisager de manger. Dean hocha la tête en silence et sortit de la voiture. Il fit le tour de la voiture et commença à pomper du gaz doucement dans la voiture, tournant parfois la tête pour regarder le coucher de soleil rouge.

Sam soupira, la chaleur étant étouffante dans la voiture même à une heure si tardive. Il ouvrit lentement la portière et balança ses jambes sur le côté. Dean le regarda faire mais ne dit rien, reportant son attention sur les nombres qui défilaient devant lui.

« Je reviens tout de suite. » fit Dean, en remettant la pompe à essence à son emplacement.

Sam hocha la tête. Il regarda Dean disparaître du coin de son œil.

Quand une voiture arriva et qu'un gars en costard loué bas de gamme en sortit, Sam se tourna pour observer la voiture.

Sur la vitre arrière était écrit « Just Married » dans une couleur vive et joyeuse

Sam fixait du regard avec un intérêt évident. Il était tellement consumé par cette image de normalité qu'il ne remarqua pas son frère sortir de la boutique et venir se pencher sur la voiture, les coudes appuyés contre la huisserie, l'observant.

« On s'amuse ? » dit-il en laissant échapper un ricanement.

Sam détacha son regard de la voiture pour regarder son frère. « Allez,monte. »

« Non Sammy … je trouve que c'est mignon. Je t'imagine bien avec écrit « Just Married » à l'arrière d'une voiture de femmelette hybride ... » Dean taquina gentiment Sam , avant que Sam ne le coupe avec une réponse sèche.

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Je ne te vois pas faire un grand mariage flashy. » dit Sam lentement, regardant attentivement son frère.

Les yeux de Dean s'élargirent pendant un moment, puis il regarda l'intérieur de l'Impala.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Dean, je sais que je ne vais jamais rien avoir de tout ça, et sa va te surprendre mais ça me va. » murmura Sam, en regardant Dean, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Le regard de Dean se reporta sur le visage de Sam. Son expression était interrogative.

Sam se força à sourire un peu plus, avant de regarder il regarda à nouveau la voiture de mariage puis revint vers son amant. « Je n'ai pas besoin de t'épouser … Je sais qu'on sera toujours ensemble. »

Dean fronça les sourcils. « Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Comme tu l'as dis, Dean, il y aura toujours quelque chose à chasser. » dit Sam, d'un ton neutre.

Dean avala sa salive, puis arracha son regard de son frère pour regarder la voiture qui l'offensait. Il la trouvait écœurante de joyeuseté. Mais l'attrait du mariage… l'idée être avec celui que tu aimes pour toujours. Dean pouvait voir pourquoi Sam était attiré par ça.

Dean s'écarta de la fenêtre, « Je reviens de suite. »

Sam fronça les sourcils avec confusion, puis soupira et reporta son attention sur la voiture. Il regarda celui qu'il estimait être le témoin de mariage finir de remplir la voiture et commencer à marcher vers la station.

Il était perdu dans ses rêveries, lorsqu'il vit son grand frère venir de son coté de la voiture avec un petit sac en plastique. Il leva les yeux avec surprise lorsque Dean s'arrêta juste devant lui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sam dut lever la tête pour regarder son frère.

« Dean ? » Il fronça les sourcils.

Dean regarda le parking presque vide autour de lui, puis sortit un énorme bonbon en forme de bague.

Sam cligna des yeux. « Qu'es ce que c'est que ça ? »

Dean regarda maladroitement la sucrerie puis son petit frère d'un air gêné. Il utilisa sa main libre pour se frotter le cou la nuque avec embarras.

« Je ne veux pas que tu restes seulement parce que tu penses que nous devons chasser. »

« Dean je- »

« Laisse-moi finir Sammy. »

« Je sais que je t'ai mis dans beaucoup de situations merdique, mais je tiens a te dire que j'aurais pas pu m'en sortir si tu n'étais pas là. »

« Dean ? »

« Je ne peux pas te donner toutes ces conneries. » murmura Dean en regardant par dessus son épaule pour désigner la voiture. « Mais je peux te donner ça. »

Sam le regarda avec stupéfaction se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser. Il sentit l'odeur de la sueur qui émanait de son frère, de la saleté de la terre qu'ils avaient creusée, du sang de la chasse ... Son odeur n'était pas agréable ou jolie. Mais il était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Sam passa ses bras autour du cou de son frère, l'attirant plus près.

Sam se recula une seconde plus tard lorsqu'il sentit une main de Dean passer l'énorme bague à sucer sur son doigt.

Il se détacha des lèvres de son frère pour baisser les yeux et fi un sourire en coin.

Dean regarda timidement Sam et la sucrerie. « Alors? »

« Alors ? » répéta Sam, un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

« Alors tu veux m'épouser ? » marmonna Dean.

Sam leva le bonbon à sa bouche; déchira l'emballage puis le lécha longuement et profondément tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur son frère.

Dean avala sa salive alors qu'il se trouvait devant son petit frère, « Parce que je ne veux pas que tu restes juste pour la chasse. »

Sam sourit, puis lécha une fois de plus longuement le bonbon. « Eh bien... je dois dire que tu as présenté un argument très convainquant. »

Dean sourit. « Alors ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils et fit mine de penser réfléchir en sortant la langue et en lapant joyeusement la sucrerie. « Bien sûr pourquoi pas? »

Dean fronça les sourcils pendant une longue seconde puis son visage se tordit en un sourire. Il se pencha pour un autre baiser.

« Mais, ne pense pas que tu pourras écrire quoi que ce soit sur l'Impala. »

« Ou sinon quoi ? » Sam eut un sourire moqueur lorsque les lèvres de son frère furent à quelques centimètre des siennes. « Tu vas divorcer ? »

The End.

Une petite review ? :D


End file.
